


Playing Doctor

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [2]
Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge

Wil did give the medical roleplay a shot, but she always broke down blushing and laughing (“Bring me the speculum! I’m going to have to go in deep--ahahahaha!”). She apologized, still hiding her face in the covers and snorting. “I’m sorry. This is so not what my job is.” So Vivian shelved the latex glove and naughty nurse fantasies and made Wil name the anatomy of the vagina while Vivian put her tongue to each part. It turns out hearing Wil stutter over labia majora and nearly choke on glans clitoris as she came worked for both of them.


End file.
